Shota Aizawa/Relationships
__TOC__ U.A. High School Faculty Present Mic Shota and Present Mic used to be classmates at U.A. High School and were good friends for a very long time, Present Mic even came up with the hero name "Eraserhead" for Shota, and although he used it as an example of why his class should be careful about choosing a hero name as they could be stuck with a bad one forever, he doesn't seem to mind the name Mic picked for him. They have contrasting personalities, with Shota being calm and composed while Mic is very excitable and energetic, but they still get along very well, unlike him and All Might. All Might Due to their contrasting personalities and the way Shota antagonized Izuku on the first day of school, he and All Might initially did not get along. All Might disapproves of Shota's overly-strict teaching methods while Shota dislikes the favoritism that All Might shows Izuku. However, Shota respects his fellow hero who shows him the same as seen when he saved Shota from Nomu in U.S.J. Arc. After the Hideout Raid Arc, when All Might defeats All For One and loses One For All, Shota tries to reach out to him by inviting him to get a drink sometime, hinting that the two have found a level of understanding. All Might kindly turned him down but offered him a drink after they met the wild Bakugo Family. Shota even told him to take it easy and recover now that he is retired. Vlad King They are both fellow pro heroes and homeroom teachers of the Department of Heroes for their respective classes. As Vlad King views Class 1-A as his class’ rivals, this rivalry is extended toward Shota, with Vlad acting out competitively towards him. Despite this rivalry, Vlad knows when to cooperate with Shota during serious moments. This was shown in their meeting with the media where he was worried that Shota would lose his temper though was surprised when the latter kept calm and agreed with the heckling. Midnight He and Nemuri appear on good terms, as he asked her to help his class in matters he couldn't be bothered with. They usually have a good relationship, and Aizawa doesn't bother with Nemuri's "enthusiastic" attitude towards youth, but he is annoyed when she makes decisions for him without his consent. This behavior is the main reason why Aizawa is a member of the U.A. teaching staff. When Nemuri was personally requested by principal Nezu for the position of teacher, she submitted a recomendation to the principal for Aizawa, being accepted as a teacher, even though he had told her that the idea of him being a teacher is the epitome of irrationality. Class 1-A As the homeroom teacher of U.A.'s Class 1-A, Shota Aizawa cares a lot about the safety and well-being of his students, willing to sacrifice his own life to protect them from danger. He has very high standards for his students when it comes to heroism, and seriously pushes them in that regard. Although he rarely gives praise, he expects great things from all of them and he knows how to recognize when they do a good job. However, he is also extremely strict, and does not hesitate to criticize and scold them when they do not meet their expectations or make bad decisions, never pulls his punches with the truth, especially when it comes to pointing out flaws or naivete. His stern demeanor also make it hard for his students to determine whether or not he is being sincere in his teaching methods, so when he threatens them with "rational falsehoods" like expulsions or punishments to force them to exert themselves to the fullest, they mistake him for being serious and understandably get scared. Izuku Midoriya When Shota first meets Izuku, he had zero faith in Izuku's ability to be a hero and intends to ‘expel’ him on the first day of school. Izuku was as equally put off by him, until he realizes who Shota is and becomes the first of the class to identify him as Eraserhead. Shota takes note of All Might's interest in Izuku, as a result he considers him just as reckless as the latter. However, when Izuku proves his worth to Shota, he acknowledges that Izuku has the potential to become a hero if he can learn to control his Quirk. As the series goes on, Shota continues to regard Izuku as a "problem child" due to Izuku's habit of causing trouble and getting himself into danger. However, Shota also shows faith in Izuku's potential and is amazed at his growth and the improvement in his abilities. In return, Izuku respected Shota's work as a hero and expressed concern for him when he fought the League of Villains and was amazed by the latter's abilities, since he realized he underestimated him. However, he was horrified to watch him being defeated by Nomu and carried Shota away. Recently, Shota has taken note of Izuku's Quirk gradually changing and asking him on the phenomenon and gets a vague answer. Katsuki Bakugo Like with Izuku, Shota is rude to Katsuki due to the latter's rude and violent behavior. He tends to look over Katsuki more than any other student due to his violent and irresponsible behavior. During the Final Exams Arc, he overheard Katsuki's declaration to the class and noted he was getting worse. Shota also paired Katsuki up with Izuku for them to work together and it worked. However, he acknowledges he has the qualities of a hero when asked by the press about his "villain like" behavior. When he meets the Bakugo Family, he was complimented for seeing Katsuki for who he really was and not overlooking his faults. During Joint Training Arc, Shota complimented Katsuki's willingness to cooperate with his team, which led to his victory. Shota expressed pride in Katsuki gradually changing his ways while Katsuki told him to not dwell on it. Shoto Todoroki His relationship with Shoto is good. Generally, he does not cause him as many problems as Izuku and Katsuki, although Shota knows that Shoto also has his own issues to overcome. During the practical exam, Shoto was paired with Momo, being Shota their opponent. During the confrontation, Shota manages to wrap up Shoto. He tells Shoto his plan placed too much of the burden on himself and that he needs to trust Momo more. Shoto follows the advice of his teacher, and together with Momo they manage to defeat him. Days later, during the Hideout Raid Arc, Shoto was one of the five students who skipped the rules to go to rescue of Katsuki. This action brought him harsh criticism from Shota who said that, had it not been for All Might's retirement, he would have been expelled along with the other students. Over time, their relationship improves. Shota showed concern for Shoto when the fight between Endeavor and High-End was broadcast on television. When Endeavor appeared on the verge of defeat, Shota ran to where Shoto was, concerned about how this could affect him. After Endeavor's victory, he stood over him as he prayed for his father, relieved his father emerges victorious . Ochaco Uraraka His relationship with Ochaco does not go beyond that of professor / student. As her teacher, Shota tries to teach Ochaco to be a heroine, not hesitating to criticize her harshly when he sees that her performance is not adequate, as when she barely passed her final exam against Thirteen. Likewise, he also tries to encourage and comfort her in difficult times. After Sir Nighteye' death, Ochaco feels guilty because he thought he could have done much more to save him, but Shota consoles her and reply that she bears no responsibility and the fault lies with the Heroes, asking her to take time and think about what she wants to do in the future, to which she responds that she wants to save people. Months later, after she saved Izuku during the 5th round of the Joint Training Exercise, Aizawa recognizes that Ochaco has matured and improved a lot since last time. Class 1-B Neito Monoma In spite of him teaching his rival class, Neito doesn't shown any ill will to the teacher and shows him respect. Despite this, Shota has shown to find annoyance in Neito's behavior, as he scolds him before Itsuka can and tells him to behave. During the end of the Joint Training Arc, Shota wants Neito to help Eri in mastering her quirk. When Neito can’t do it, Shota does not seem surprised and thanks him for trying. Other students Hitoshi Shinso It’s been implied that Shota initially noticed of Hitoshi during the U.A. Sports Festival because of the similarities in their Quirks’ lack of real combat efficiency. Shota later decides to mentor Hitoshi personally to help him transfer into the Hero Course, passing on his Capturing Weapon techniques to Hitoshi to increase his battle efficiency. They share a student-teacher relationship in a manner similar to Izuku and All Might with the same sentiments as Izuku after the latter passed his entry into the Hero Course. Present Mic suggests that one of the reasons of his interest for Shinsho is because Aizawa sees his young self in him. Mirio Togata Until the Shie Hassaikai raid, there was little interaction between the two. Mirio respects him as a teacher, and Shota recognizes Mirio as U.A.'s most powerful student, even considering him to be the top candidate for No. 1 Hero over all of the Pro Heroes. After the rescue of Eri, the loss of Mirio’s Permeation Quirk and the death of Sir Nighteye, Shota comforts a disconsolate Mirio, promising that he will look for a way to help him to recover his Quirk. When Eri is under Shota's custody, Mirio helps him take care of her and it is common to see them together when Eri walks through the U.A. Shota is hopeful that Eri will learn to control her Rewind and thereby, restore Mirio's Permeation. Pro Heroes Ms. Joke Shota has known Ms. Joke for a long time; their workplaces were once close to each other and as a result whenever there was trouble, they would assist each other. Ms. Joke often states she likes him and enjoys poking fun at him, though he seems to find her jokes and general disposition to be annoying, but still tolerates her presence and shows a willingness to work with her. Ms. Joke is determined to get Shota to laugh using her Quirk, Outburst, or otherwise, however, Shota is often one step ahead before she gets the chance by erasing her quirk. Civilians Eri Eri was unable to control her Quirk after Izuku defeated Overhaul, causing Izuku visible pain. Shota, albeit injured, was brought to the scene so he could erase Eri's out-of-control Quirk. Since then, Shota has been somewhat of a guardian for Eri, sometimes taking charge of her care as she lives with the U.A. faculty in the dorms. Eri is comfortable with Shota's presence and listens to him well. Shota appears to have a soft spot for Eri, having bought her a matching set of cat-themed clothes while she was in the hospital for her to wear when she was discharged. Shota is known to like cats, making this gesture somewhat more meaningful. Vigilantes Knuckleduster Shota meets Knuckleduster while the latter assaulted Mario Kugutsu trying to make him spill the beans about Trigger. Thinking that he was part of the "spontaneous villain" outbreak, Shota tries to stop Knuckleduster, but he responds violently starting a fight between the two. Shota tries to use his Quirk to stop him, surprised to see that it did not work on him, but soon realizes that Knuckleduster is quirkless. Understanding this, Shota stops fighting Knuckleduster and apologizes him because if he isn't using a Quirk for illegal activities, then he falls outside hero jurisdiction. He thinks about calling the police to take care of him, but when Mario, Soga and his friends become Impromptu Villains, he helps Knuckleduster to stop them. Later, Shota thanks Knuckleduster for his assistance though warns him about the dangers of his vigilante activities. Knuckleduster replies that Heroes need people like him to deliver justice without restrictions. Shota finds it a ridiculous notion that Knuckleduster believes his unlawful justice are crimes of conscience and finds him to be a troublesome old man but respects his integrity. Koichi Haimawari Shota first encounters Koichi while he his with Knuckleduster when he assaulted Mario, although there was not much interaction between them. They do not meet again in person until several months later, while he is investigating Trigger's traffic. Koichi meets Aizawa by chance, and both recognize each other from their previous encounter. At that time, the Next-Level_Villains Octoid was on a rampage, so Shota tries to stop him, but is wounded in the fight. When Octoid was about to finish him, Koichi intervenes to save his life. With the help of the Hotta Brothers, Shota and Koichi collaborate to defeat Octoid. After that confrontation, every time Koichi meets Shota, he greets him friendly, although Aizawa prefers to ignore him. The Hotta Brothers At first, Shota had a confrontation with Jiro and Ichiro Hotta, while investigating the traffic of Trigger. They attack him, but Shota defeats them easily. The Hotta Brothers avoid being arrested for their illicit dealings by becoming Shota's associates. Since then, Shota uses their store as his impromptu hideout, which frustrates the brothers to no end, and they do not hesitate to protest to him for this. Shota does not care about their opinions about him (although he admits they make good coffee). Still, they do not hesitate to lending him a hand in the fight with Octoid. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships